1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of controlling an operation of a light generating part and reducing power consumption thereof and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, generally, includes a display panel displaying an image using a light. The light may be an externally provided light such as a sunlight, an illumination light, etc., or an internally provided light generated from a backlight, a front-light, etc.
The display apparatus displays the image using the externally provided light and the internally provided light. The display apparatus displays the image using the externally provided light in a bright place, and displays the image using the internally provided light in a dark place.
A power consumption of the backlight assembly may be about 70% of the power consumption of the display apparatus. A backlight assembly having low power consumption is in demand for a portable display device such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc.
When the power consumption of the backlight assembly decreases, the amount of the light generated from the backlight assembly also decreases, thereby decreasing luminance of the display apparatus.